


Insomniac

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex doesn't sleep.





	Insomniac

“Stop.”

“No.”

“Your foot is _cold_.”

“I know, that’s exactly why I put it against your warm back.”

Michael groaned as he sleepily tried to wiggle away from him Alex. He didn’t get far and, even if he had, Alex’s leg was long enough to follow him across the bed. He was just stuck with Alex’s cold skin.

“Are you sure you aren’t dying of hypothermia?” Michael grumbled, turning to face Alex and willing taking his foot between his hands. He rubbed it weakly, trying to warm him up as best he could.

“Yeah, it’s just cold outside,” Alex said softly.

Michael eventually opened his eyes to see Alex wide awake as if it wasn’t somewhere around four in the morning. He moved one of his hands up to the back of Alex’s knee and tugged him closer.

“Have you slept at all yet?”

“I literally just got in bed, hence the cold foot.”

“And what time do you have to be up for work?”

“In two hours.”

“Alex,” Michael sighed, his tone showing just how tired of this he was.

It seemed like every night, Michael would go to bed at 11 PM and Alex would go to his office. He would indeed come to bed eventually, but usually when it was in the early hours of the morning. Most nights he would poke and prod at Michael until he woke up either to get kisses or sex or even just sleepy conversation and cuddles. As nice as that was, he was beginning to question when exactly Alex slept. If he slept.

“I’m not tired. I’m _still_ not tired, I just figured I should try to get some sleep,” Alex said, moving in closer to press a kiss to Michael’s lips even with his leg bent between them.

“Tonight, come to bed when I go to bed,” Michael said against his lips. Alex sighed and went to say he couldn’t promise it, but Michael shook his head. “I bet your feet won’t be as cold if you go to bed earlier.”

Alex laughed softly, “Oh yeah? Is that how that works?”

“Yep. Besides, I’ll have more energy then and we’ll figure out a way to tire you out,” Michael promised with a smile, releasing his foot completely to pull him in all the way. Alex’s knee slipped between his thighs, their bodies locking together easily like always.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Alex said, giving one last kiss before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Michael let his eyes close again, desperate to get back the last few hours of sleep and hoping Alex got them too.

“Love you too, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
